Painful Love
by Heart-'.'-Daisy
Summary: Hungary left her childhood friend Prussia and get engaged to Austria, leaving the heart-broken Prussia. Sixty years later, Hungary want Prussia back, will Prussia learn to forget and forgive? I don't own Hetalia. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This the the first story I wrote! I know there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry if you find it hard to read... English is my second language(my native language is Chinese),so please forgive my mistakes.

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

I love her. That is all I can remember when I look at her, when I talk to her, when I laugh with her. I truly love her, with both my heart and mind. I would do anything for her, I would kill for her, I would die for her.

Is that why I feel the pain right now? Is that why I feel like ten million knifes stabbing me right now? Prussia looked at an old photo of young him and a tomboy Hungary, a lonely tear come off his ruby eye.

_'How could you? Why? WHY?'_ Another tear came down, Prussia wiped it off immediately. Prussia walked up close to the fire place, planning to throw the photo in the angry fire. He pushed his arm just above the fire and dropped the photo.

_'no! no!'_ at the second when he drop his photo, he quickly push the photo back to his hand and held it tightly.

This is the seventh time he tried to get rid of it. He tried everything, dumping it at a garbage, throwing knifes at it, dumping it into a bucket of water , and now burning it. Each time, he'll go back, he'll want it back. The photo, the only thing he has left of her.

Prussia walk slowly to the couch and let his body fall, the softness of the couch make him relax little. He remember everything, all the memories with _her, _he remember what happened sixty years ago, he remember she chose him over _him_.

That day was painful, more painful then being stabbed or being killed. Watching the love of your life getting married to someone else is nothing like physical pain, putting the fake smile on your face , saying farewell to your love and never turning back again.

And then the war, the painful war. He wanted beat Austria badly, he wanted to kill him. When Prussia thought of the marriage, he make himself believe that Austria force Hungary married him and Hungary have no choice. Prussia is winning, beating Austria up like a piece of dirt, then Hungary came. Hungary came and fight along side with Austria, she fight and kill his men. Prussia's hurt, he couldn't believe his eyes. At the end, Prussia win, but he lose his heart and his mind. _'Hungary betrayed me.' _that line keep repeating on his head during the war.

Sixty years had passed, the pain had slowly buried deep inside his heart. Prussia know, he knows West and Italy is worry about him. Every once in a while they visit him, Prussia is glad they come. They will laugh and drink together, Prussia will laugh and show off how awesome he is and act like nothing had happened. But when it getting late, they'll be gone, leaving him alone with the lonely house.

On the emotional scale, anger always came after sadness. After years and years of thinking how she left him, he began to get mad. No, he's _pissed. _Prussia's angry, he's pissed Hungary left, pissed about her choosing some stupid nerd, pissed about fighting against him, what pissed the most is Hungary ignore all those happy years with him and leaves him for an idiot.

The sound of knocking travel through his brain, he jump and get up quickly. Prussia scan through the room and wiped his face to get rid of any evidence showing he cried or got upset. He hid his old photo in his coat and walked up to the door.

_'Maybe West and Italy brought more beer with them this time.'_ Prussia mind went back to the last time when West and Italy came and drink til the house ran out. He smiled at himself and opened the door.

"He-" something is wrong, at first he caught the sight of the maid outfit, then the long wavy brown hair, and last her green forest eyes.

Hungary, standing in front of him, emotionlessly stared back at him in the eyes. Prussia is lost the words he was about to say, and didn't know what to do. He slam the door shut. Prussia is out of his mind, the person who has been in his head over sixty years was just standing in front of him. Hungary. Is. Back. Those words have repeat in his mind over and over til his heart have finally understand what's going on. At first Prussia is happy, he waited sixty years, dreaming about today, dreaming how she's coming back, coming back to him. But after two second, his heart became full of anger, he waited that long just to see her. Hungary teamed up with Austria and attacked him. The old Hungary is gone, _his_ Hungary is gone.

Another knock came from the door, Prussia didn't know what to do, should he open the door? He don't want Hungary to think he's some kinda cowered but he don't wanna face her even thought he dreamed about this day.

Prussia slowly open the door. Hungary, standing there, looking a little pissed. Prussia not knowing what to do, stayed quiet from a few minutes. Hungary took a deep breath.

"Hi." A simple word, the first word they exchanged in sixty years. Prussia didn't know what to do or what to say. Prussia kept silent and looked everywhere but at her.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Hungary broke the silent once more. Prussia was surprised how she can talk so easily. His anger started to boil.

"You think I would let an enemy into my house?" Prussia's word come out hard and cold. He looked up to see her face and surprised how her face expression didn't change.

Hungary knows,she knew she would get yelled at. She know she deserved it after she betrayed Prussia, but she wanted Prussia back now that the war was over. The reason she fought along side Austria was because she knew he was gonna lose against Prussia and Austria is a great friend of hers. Now that the war was over and the marriage is done, she wants Prussia back, and she knows it's not gonna be easy.

They stood there for ten minutes or so, stared(or glared in Prussia's case) at each other. Prussia got tired and walked back into his house, leaving the door open. Hungary hesitated for a moment and followed him in.

Prussia went into the living room and picked up a book, ignoring Hungary. He sat down, began to read and glared hard at the page. Hungary didn't know what to do, she sit down at the other side of the sofa and looking down at her fingers.

Prussia keep glare at the book, but he have no idea whats going on. His mind keep racing with thoughts popping out. A big part of him want to scream at her and slap her, another part want to hold her close and kiss her. No. He can't do either, if he did one or both, he know he's gonna regret it for the rest of his life.

"Why are you here?" Prussia glance at Hungary. Surprise at the question, Hungary began to panic.

"I'm here because I want to see you." Hungary whisper quietly. The room began goes silent except for the ticking grandfather clock. Prussia got annoyed at the sound of the ticking.

"You saw me, now go home to your nerd." Prussia mumble.

"I'm sorry." Hungary began to play with her hair, showing a sigh of nervousness.

"What are you sorry for?" Prussia said in a nasty voice" For leaving me? For marrying someone else? For fighting a war against me? For breaking my heart?" Each word is louder then, before he knew it, he was shouting off the top of his lungs.

Hungary sat there and stopped playing with her hair. She covered her face, a tear drop fall down, then another. Prussia stood there, breathing in and out hard, trying to catch his breath. He look down and saw Hungary crying. He feel bad about it, but he needed to get it off his chest and she needed to know what she had done to him.

"I... want you... back..." Hungary said between her sniffs.

"Just what do you think I am? You think I'm just a stupid toy? Once you get bored of me, you throw me away and go find another. But now you miss me, you want me back and act like nothing is wrong and everything is just fine." Prussia is pissed, all the emotions from those sixty years had finally come out loud and clear.

"I...really am...sorry..." Hungary chock those words out between sniffs again.

"Sixty year! You left me for sixty years! Never once you visit me or wrote me, you even fought me in war! Am I really that forgettable? Or are you too happy with your good for nothing husband?" Prussia use his nasty voice again. The moment when Prussia talk about Austria, Hungary's anger began to rise.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't fight against you, but Austria need help! I can't just sit there and see my friend got beaten up like a piece for shit!" Hungary yelled back, showing him that she's not small and weak.

Hearing that made Prussia want to slap her, hard. He put his hand into a fist so he can control himself. " So you choose to marry him and fight against me? Is that it?" Prussia's voice turn from nasty to cold. Hungary can feel the goose bumps, but she knows there is no sign of being afraid showing on her face.

"No, I just don't want my friend to die." Hungary said standing up straight and tall, but she knows her voice is giving it away, showing that she is afraid.

Prussia didn't know what do or say anymore, so he give Hungary a final look at then walked out the room and started to walk upstairs.

* * *

This is it so far! I adore this couple, they're so kawaii! I keep writing bad things about Austria, but I love Austria! He's so cute, I just need to write bad stuff about him to make the story better. The ending is kinda crappy though... I wish I have a better ending but I can't think of a good way to end! The next chapter might come out next mouth or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! This chapter is very very short. It should be longer, but I thought about it and decided to post the rest on next chapter. My friend edit this story for me since I'm terrible at grammar, so it should have a lot less mistakes! WARNING: this chapter have fluff!

* * *

Prussia laid on his bed for a long time, before he knew it, he was asleep. Prussia slowly opened one of his eyes and rubbing the other eye. He slowly sat up, turning his head around, darkness filling around the room.

_'It must be around 7 or 8.'_ Prussia let his body fall back down on the comfy bed. After a moment staying there, he sat back up quickly.

_'Was that just a dream or it really happened?'_ Prussia's head hurts, _'it just was a dream...'_ Prussia want to go back to sleep, but his stomach began to grumble. Prussia made a big sigh and got up, he opened the door and head downstairs. Prussia dragged his feet all the way downstairs, he was tired and hungry. On the way to the kitchen, he walked past the living room.

_'Something is wrong'_ Prussia walked backward to the living room once again; something is on the couch, or someone. Prussia slowly walked up to the couch, making his steps as silent as possible, his hand is crunch into a fist and ready to punch whatever it is.

Just when his hand is raised high up in the air, ready to slam it down, he stopped. Lying down in front of him is Hungary, asleep. Prussia blinked his eyes, Hungary still there asleep.

_'Maybe this is a dream too...'_ Prussia bent down until he faced just an inch away from hers _'if this is a dream, maybe... just maybe... I can do this...'_ Prussia closed his eyes and place his lip to hers, he taste her sweet lips. He dug deeper and deeper and doesn't want to stop. He completely forgot breathing and got out of breath. He pull out his lips and breathed, he looked into her eyes and realize her eyes opened.

Prussia froze. Hungary laying there with eyes stretched like a rubber band, having no idea what just happened. Prussia pulled his body back, falling down on the floor next to sofa.

_'This is a dream, this is a dream'_ Prussia's thought went wild _'but this is so real...'_ Prussia once again closed his eyes and then open them, Hungary, sitting up now and touched her lips.

Prussia began to panic, he just kissed her _'I just kissed her'_ Prussia's cheek started to burn, he wanted to run away, but he felt his legs turn to jello.

Hungary slowly touched her lips, she doesn't know what had happened. She turned and look at Prussia, seeing his cheek turning pink make her laugh. Prussia looked up immediately and growled.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Prussia cheeks turned even more pink when he heard the light sound of Hungary's laughter, he try to calm down but failed miserably. After hearing Prussia's growl, Hungary had known Prussia long enough to know he's embarrassed, she laughed even harder at slight.

Prussia sat there, staring at her with an angry stare. He wanted to jump up and attack her for laughing at him like this.

_'No one will laugh at awesome me like this and get away with it'_ Prussia jumped to his feet and pushed Hungary down. Hungary fall backward and Prussia ended up on top of her.

"What did you do that for?" Hungary frowned. She don't like surprise attacks, especially if it's Prussia. Prussia made a little smirk on his face.

_'That will teach her a lesson'_ Hungary began to struggle, but Prussia's grip is too strong and won't let Hungary go. Prussia's smirk turned bigger when Hungary began to get mad.

_'Just like the old times'_ That thought just made Prussia came back to his senses and got off Hungary right away. Hungary looked confused at first but after a moment she realized Prussia remembered what happened.

Prussia should be mad, he should be yelling at Hungary, screaming at her. But instead, he kissed her.

* * *

Sorry if you think this is too short! But I can promise that the next chapter will be out in a few days!

To Disturbed Nord: Thank you for the review! Now your questions; in this story they are around 22-25ish (somewhere around there, you can pick the exact age!), and about the TV, I ask my friend and she said to change it to a book. I hope that will make the story more sense.

To hungaryforthewin: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here is chapter 3^^

* * *

He walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Prussia opened the refrigerator and took a look inside. There was some leftover pasta and marsh potatoes. He didn't want to cook, not now anyway. Prussia is a bad cook, so Italy always brought food over to make sure he won't starve himself. Prussia took out the leftovers and put them in the oven, while the food is heating up, he circled around the kitchen.

A lot had happened in one day, Prussia didn't know what to expect. Sure, he expressed how pissed off he is in front of Hungary, yet at the same time he felt bad. He felt upset for making her cried, he felt like his heart was hundred pounds when he saw her tears.

_'No, I can't think that. Those few drops of tears can't make up for all those years.'_ Prussia remembered about the food and took the foods out.

The smell of the tasty food floated around the house. Hungary was starving; she hadn't eaten anything for quite a while now. When her and Austria divorced, she traveled night and day to see Prussia. Without thinking, Hungary stood up and started walk toward the smell of the food.

Prussia poured himself a big glass of beer. He walked over to dining room and placed the glass of beer on the dinner table. Prussia sat down on a chair and took a sip of cold beer. After a long day, a beer had always helped him to calm down a bit. After a few sip, he looked up and saw Hungary hiding behind the door and stared at his food.

Seeing how Hungary looked at the food just made him want to laugh, but Prussia controlled himself and glared at her. Hungary caught the glare and looked down. Prussia made a loud sigh.

"Come here." Prussia sounded like he ordering a dog, but Hungary ignored it and got closer to the food.

"Why are you still here?" Hungary looked up from the food and looked at Prussia.

"I want you to forgive me." It sounded kind of wrong, but Hungary is too busy looking at the food and Prussia.

"Why? Why now out of all these years?" The question came out without thinking, Prussia couldn't believe he just said that and thought he was an idiot, but at the same time, he wanted to know the answer.

"Austria and I are divorced." The moment Hungary finished the sentence; Prussia's world began to freeze. Each word slowly went through in him, each time the sentence repeat itself, questions started to pop up. Did he hear it right? Is it true? Is this real? Is she lying? He needed to heard it again, from her mouth.

"You and Austria are divorced?" Prussia found his voice quiet and loud at the same time. Just one more time, he needed her to confirm it.

"Yes." Hungary's word made Prussia jump. Joy began to rush through him. He knew someday they would split, he knew. Prussia stared at Hungary while Hungary stared at the food. Prussia looked down and put the pasta in front of Hungary.

"Stop looking at the food like that, you're scaring me." Hungary looked surprised. After a quick glance at Prussia, Hungary sat down and ate like she had never eaten before. Prussia looked at Hungary in amazement, seeing the way she ate made him smirk. He forgot his hunger and stared at how she ate, he kept staring at her while drinking his beer.

Hungary ate like crazy until she noticed Prussia staring at her, she felt her cheeks getting hot and slowed down. She began to feel her stomach getting full, she silently thank her stomach that it stopped growling.

After Hungary finished, she noticed Prussia drank 24 glasses of beers. Hungary looked at Prussia, his cheeks are pink; his back a little bend.

"Hm...hm... more beer..." Prussia looked around, finding nothing but empty bottles. Hungary began to worry, wondering if Prussia's OK.

"Are you OK?" Hungary said. Prussia looked at her, his vision is getting blurry. Prussia laughed out loud.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm awesome like that." Prussia kept laughing. Hungary began to get even more worried. Prussia got up to get more beer, but right after he stood up, he fell back down into the chair again. Hungary laughed when a thought popped out of her head:

Prussia. Is. Drunk.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about my story!


	4. Chapter 4

My friend edit this chapter early, so I update it!

* * *

Hungary didn't know what to do. Should she let him sleep in the chair? Should she carry him to his bed? Hungary looked at Prussia, half asleep and half trying to stay awake. The way he laying made Hungary feel very uncomfortable, so Hungary decided to carry Prussia to his bed. Hungary lifted Prussia's arm on her shoulder, and they began to walk.

Hungary took one step at a time, slowly made it to his bedroom. Don't underestimate Hungary's strength, she may look weak like some ladies, but she was tomboy when she was younger and is pretty strong. Hungary pushed Prussia down to his bed.

She walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel in her hand. Hungary began to rub his face with the towel. Prussia mumbled something that Hungary didn't understand, so Hungary let it go and walked back to the bathroom.

Hungary came back with the same towel, only wetter, and started to softly rub the towel on Prussia's face. Prussia started to struggle with his coat, Hungary unzipped his coat and took it off. She was about to put the jacket on the table when something fell off. Hungary looked down and picked it up. It was a photo, a photo of Hungary and Prussia. Hungary looked at the photo disbelief.

_'How could Prussia still have this?'_ As Hungary turned into a lady, she made sure she burned everything that had to do with the old her. Hungary looked the photo more carefully; she remembered it was that time when they are having a conversation about her breasts. Hungary blushed at thought; she turned the photo back and tried to forget that memory. On the back on the photo, a small hand-written words on the center. Hungary held the photo close to her eyes to have a better look.

_'I love you'_ a tear rolled down, Prussia had truly love her. Hungary became mad at herself, she hurt Prussia in a way that she couldn't even imagine. If Prussia is the one who betrayed Hungary and married another woman, she would rather go kill herself instead of facing that.

"Hm... Hungary... Hungary..." Prussia mumble, Hungary snapped herself back to normal and dry her tears. She turned around and sat on the floor next to Prussia.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Hungary softly spoke. She put her hand on his head and rubbed his snow white hair.

"Hungary... hm... come...hm... back... don't go..." Hungary could barely make those words out, after realizing what Prussia said, she kissed Prussia on both of his cheeks and then his mouth.

"I won't. I love you, Prussia. I swear I'll stay by your side, forever." Hungary whisper at Prussia's ear, she knew he probably won't able to hear it since he's drunk, she'll tell him once more when he's awake.

Prussia is drunk, but not drunk enough to not knowing his surroundings. He could see Hungary rubbing a wet towel in his face; he could feel the coolness and began to relax. He could feel Hungary taking off his jacket. He could see Hungary looking at the photo he had hidden. The visions were blurry, but he can still make it out. He found himself mumbling, he wanted Hungary to come back to him, he didn't want Hungary to go.

Prussia could feel when she kissed him; Prussia could hear what Hungary had just said. Prussia wanted to cry, he had wanted to hear those words for a long time. Prussia began to feel his eyes becoming heavy and he completely closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! Again please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii! I finally update! lol, it been so long, isn't it? Sorry! I caught a cold and then my house got burned down! So many things had happened for past weeks, but things started to settle now^^

**REMINDER:** This is the last chapter! I typed this chapter really quick, so there will be a lot of mistakes(I have no time to proof-read it-.-).

* * *

They say love and hate are the same thing, is it? Prussia don't knew until the day he met Hungary. Funny, at first he always thought Hungary was a boy, so he treat him like a brother. But soon things change, Hungary start growing breast and said her chest hurts. Prussia want to laugh at the moment he touch Hungary's chest and realize she is a girl. That day, Prussia realize something-he is in love with Hungary.

Things soon change after that, Hungary become more lady-like and started to do things he never dreamed of her doing, she went as far as get engage to Austria. Prussia finally snap to his reality, he's slowly losing Hungary.

He's upset, yes, of course he is. Who wouldn't if you saw your love one kiss another guy in front of you? Prussia's mind is slowly blacking out, every single day he seem to only think about the day Hungary married another guy. There many times he compare himself to that nerd, just exactly what he doesn't have that Austria have? His country held strong powers, food and money is also not a problem. The only thing he doesn't have that Austria have is Hungary, the thing he wanted the most.

Prussia want to fight, he want to kill Austria and get back Hungary. He knew killing a country is hard, but he have to try if he want Hungary back. In a way, he feels better when he beat Austria, it make him knew he's then thousand times better than that nerd.

But then Hungary join in the fight. Prussia's first thought was Hungary is joining him to beat Austria's butt. For the first time in a long time, Prussia had truly smile inside and out. Right then and there, Prussia let his mind thought he is getting Hungary back to him.

But the thought is wrong, way wrong. Instead of joining Prussia, she went to the other side. She is now an enemy, a powerful enemy that Prussia is defenseless to. France and Spain, allies of Prussia, help Prussia gone through many nightmares and tears every night. They insist to just quit the war altogether, but Prussia decline, he come to win, not to quit.

Love and hate. The two very strong feeling. Prussia can't decide whether he hates Hungary or love her anymore. Yes, deep inside him he admit he still love Hungary very much, but on the surface he hate Hungary for betraying him. His heart is torn between those two stupid feeling, which one should his heart follow? Hate? Love? He know he can't ignore either of those feeling, so why not just shut both of them down?

The war is hard on Prussia. He completely ignore every thought in his mind and focus on one thing- to win. Every time Prussia saw Hungary standing on the battle-field with her sword and gun, he want nothing more than drop his weapons and run away. But he didn't; instead he told his men to charge forward and kill every single Hungarian. Prussia keep going, he won't stop even he is wounded inside or out, no one can stop him now but Hungary herself.

The war ended with cold and bitter. There only Hungary and Prussia left on the battle-field now, they both draw their swords and charge forward toward each other, their scream fill up the air with horror. At the end, one of them wins, the other was on the ground, holding the big wound of his stomach. Prussia's laying on the ground, thinking back when he's about to stab Hungary. Yes, with his sword skills, he could aim for a good spot easily and wound Hungary. But he didn't, at the last second, he draw he sword back and let Hungary stab him instead. They froze there for a few minutes, then Hungary ran as fast as she could away from the battle-field, away from Prussia.

After the war, Prussia hide himself in his house, only come out to buy beers. He's drunk almost every single day, trying to erase the pain Hungary had cost him. His brother, Germany, and his friend, Italy, had come most of time to clean the house and help Prussia in anyway they can. After those two and other countries support, Prussia finally learn to push all the memory of Hungary to the very bottom of his heart. Still, ones in a while when he's alone, he'll remember what is was like to be abandon by Hungary.

Time sure speed when your drunk. Suddenly, it always fifty years after the war. Prussia sometimes thought the war is just a dream, but then he open his shirt and see a big scar in the middle of his chest, reminding him Hungary don't care that stab will end up killed him. There's nothing left of Hungary in the house anymore expect of a photo, everything else had been burn til they're ashes. The photo is important to Prussia, it a old picture of Prussia and Hungary, both smiling proudly. He had tried to burned it, but it didn't work. He tell himself if he burned the photo, he will truly be disconnected from Hungary. Prussia tried everything, but every time he got second thoughts and put the photo back at his coat, where he can keep it safely.

Just as Prussia finish his seventh try to destroy the photo, Hungary came knocking on the door. Prussia at first don't know what to say, tension spread around them as they took a sit at Prussia's living room. Hungary was the first to break the silent, but soon Prussia end up screaming his lung off, blaming Hungary everything.

After what happened, Hungary decided to stay for a while. Of course, a lot of things had happened, but things started to warm up. The pain in Prussia is slowly replace with Hungary's warmth, he had stop drinking all the time and started to become a normal person again. Hungary, never really forgive herself for leaving Prussia, tried her best making time for Prussia and deal with her own country's business. Whenever she had free time, she would go to Prussia's house and hang around there. Very soon, everything seem to returning back to the very beginning, and Prussia is happy about it.

"I love you, Prussia." Hungary whisper one day to Prussia's ear.

"You fall in love with my awesomeness, didn't you?" Prussia softly bite Hungary's ear.

"Yes, you can say that." Hungary giggle.

"I love you, too." Prussia whisper to Hungary and pull her in to a kiss.

* * *

Done! Yay! How do you like it? To me, the ending sounds weird... but who cares about me? Review to let me know how you think^^


End file.
